COOLER
by ShizukaFiq2Berwijen
Summary: Summary : Disaat PR dan ulangan yang menumpuk, tugas-tugas sekolah yang bikin otak panas , oh adakah yang bisa mendinginkan otak dan gelora panas dalam jiwaku ini. Jawabannya adalah kau, karena kau adalah kekasihku, IZUKI SHUN.


**COOLER**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Tetep milik**

 **Kakak Fujimaki Tadoshi. Dia tidak akan rela menyerahkan para** _ **seme uke kece**_ **ini kepada saya T.T**

 **Ceritanya**

 **Dari**

 **Saya T.T**

 **Warning : Wahai para kaum pembenci yaoi (atau bahkan alergi) silahkan klik tombol back yang telah disediakan. Wahai para kaum under 17 years Old silahkan tinggalkan laman ini dengan senang hati (woiiii ! lu umur berapa coba?).L** _ **emon, sho-ai, dan bahasa yang tidak baku serta TYPO (s) yang berterbangan bagai lalat.**_ **Karna ini** _ **lemon**_ **mungkin dipakai rated M aja yak *-***

 **Genre :**

 **Romance and Tragedi**

 **Pairing :**

 **FukuIzu**

 **Rated :**

 **M or T yak? M deh**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **Summary : Disaat PR dan ulangan yang menumpuk, tugas-tugas sekolah yang bikin otak panas , oh adakah yang bisa mendinginkan otak dan gelora panas dalam jiwaku ini. Jawabannya adalah kau, karena kau adalah kekasihku, IZUKI SHUN.**

 _Siang yang panas dan terik…._

Terletak ditengah kota Akita, sebuah bangunan kuno yang berdiri kokoh seakan umur 60 tahun pada bangunan itu adalah sebuah _rumor_ belaka, terdapat dua orang pemuda _cemis_ (kece dan manis) tengah duduk berhadapan. Didalam perpustakaan kota itu tampak lenggang, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang mungkin cuman numpang ngadem karena didalam perpustakan terdapat sebuah AC yang sangat dingin dan nyaman. Tapi, anehnya dingin AC tersebut tidak mempan mendinginkan kepala (bahkan Otak) pemuda kece bernama Kensuke Fukui yang tengah dilanda galau berekepanjangan akibat dari para senseinya yang tengah _baper_ dan memberinya PR serta tugas bertumpuk-tumpuk. Tak henti-hentinya dia menghela napas persis kakek-kakek yang terkena _rematik_. Melihat wajah Fukui mulai dirundung awan mendung, sang pemuda _manis_ didepannya mendesah dan tersenyum kecut.

"Fukui- _kun daijoubu?"_ tanyanya dengan muka dibuat seimut mungkin membuat author yang tengah mengetik ngiler karenanya.

"PR banyak, tugas banyak, besok ulangan, lusa ulangan, hari kamis aku harus presentasi, hari sabtu aku ada shift malam, dan juga UN tinggal sebentar lagi. Apa kau pikir aku baik-baik saja Izuki?" cerocos Fukui dengan penuh emosi hingga kuah-kuah hampir memenuhi buku yang ia pegang. Pemuda manis bernama Izuki Shun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Fukui- _kun hidoiii ssu"_ *plak, kok jadi kise sih*

Ralat…

"Fukui - _kun_ kok gitu sih aku kan hanya tanya." Izuki mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal membuat manik coklat Fukui membulat sempurna.

 _Glek.._

Dengan sebal Izuki menaruh bukunya dimeja dan segera berjalan menjauh, mata Fukui masih terpaku pada sosoknya. Izuki berhenti pada sebuah rak dan tampaknya tengah memilih buku yang akan dibacanya lagi. Kepala Izuki mendongak menatap rak atas lalu, dengan susah payah dia berjinjit menggapai salah satu buku yang mungkin akan dibacanya saat ini. Kaosnya terangkat membuat pinggang Izuki sedikit terekspos dan sukses membuat keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Fukui.

 _Heii.. ayolahh jangan sekarang._

"Fukui- _kun_ tolong bantu aku nee.." kata Izuki merajuk sambil tetap berjinjit berusaha menggapai buku yang diingikannya.

"….." mata Fukui masih terpaku pada pinggang Izuki dan maniknya kembali bergulir kearah leher jenjang yang tengah terulur panjang membuatnya kembali menelan ludah

 _Glekk.._

Keringat sebesar biji jagung muncul dikeningnya. Dalam hati terkecilnya Fukui sangat ingin menghiasi leher itu dengan lukisan _merah_ indah yang hanya dapat dilukis oleh bibirnya.

"mou… Fukui- _kun_ .." Izuki kembali merajuk. Kali ini dia menjejak-jejakkan kakiknya kelantai dengan kesal.

Sekali lagi Fukui menelan ludah dengan susah payah, bibir Izuki yang tengah mengerucut indah itu seakan mengundangnya untuk segera ia lumat dan ia jilat.

Beberapa orang yang ada diperpustakaan itu mulai menyingkir. Entah karena sudah kedinginan atau malah makin kepanasan melihat pemandangan _manis_ disitu.

Perpustakaan menjadi sepi dan sunyi hanya debaran jantung Fukui yang terdengar (oleh Fukui sendiri). Izuki menelengkan kepalanya, melangkah mendekati Fukui yang tengah menunduk.

"Fukui _-kun_ kenapa ya?"

Izuki menyentuh pundak Fukui pelan, membuat Fukui mendongak dan menatap wajah manis pemuda didepannya ini.

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita refreshing yuk. Daripada harus belajar dengan bosan disini."

"eh…." Izuki tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, Karena dengan tiba-tiba Fukui mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya diatas meja.

"Fukui- _kun_.." Izuki menatap heran kearah sang pacar. Sementara sang pacar kini tengah menelan ludah dengan susah payah dengan keringkat dingin yang bercucuran dikeningnya.

"Maaf Izuki.. aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi…" Fukui membelai surai hitam milik Izuki kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya. Membaui setiap jengkal dari surai hitamnya dengan penuh gairah yang menggelora (?). "aku merindukanmu Izuki…" desis Fukui tepat didaun telinga pemuda bermata elang tersebut sejurus kemudian Fukui menggigit pelan _cuping_ nya sambil sesekali mendengus sensual.

"Ungh…." Izuki mendesah pelan. Seakan tersadar akan ke _khilafan_ nya Izuki menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat supaya organ ber- _lidah_ (?) itu tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"kenapa Shun? Kenapa mulutmu kau tutup…" Fukui membelai lembut bibir tipis milik Izuki. Dengan seringai tipis dia mulai mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu. Melumatnya lembut dan menekan tengkuk Izuki agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Fukui menjilat bibir bawah Izuki seakan meminta tanda akan masuk lebih _dalam_ kegoa hangat yang sangat dicandu oleh pemuda perak itu. Dengan pelan izuki membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah kekasihnya bergerak leluasa didalam. Mengabsen barisan gigi rapinya, memangut pelan lidah agar ikut bergumul disertai pertukaran saliva yang sangat memabukkan.

"Shun.." Fukui melepas ciumannya, menyebabkan benang-benang saliva yang cukup panjang menguar dari dalam mulut mereka berdua. "Kau sangat sejuk…" kembali lagi Fukui menarik Izuki untuk bergumul lidah lagi, disertai dengan gerakan mahir jemari letiknya melepaskan pengait yang menghalangi ter _ekspos_ nya dada bidang milik Izuki. Kemeja Izuki terlepas setengahnya membuat Fukui dengan liar memainkan biji _choco chips_ yang sangat disenanginya.

" _Nghh…. Uh-ngh…"_ Izuki mendesah heboh dan cepat-cepat melepaskan ciuman itu, membiarkan lelehan saliva membasahi dagunya hingga menetes ke-celana panjang coklat yang ia kenakan.

"Fukui- _kun dame…."_ Melihat Izuki sudah mulai melantunkan _lirik_ lagu _erotis_ favoritnya , Fukui semakin gencar memainkan tonjolan coklat didada kekasihnya itu.

" _ahh..ahh-dame yo uhk-Fukui ahh..-kun..ngh.."_ Izuki sudah kehilangan kesadaran , kepalanya pening dan dunia seakan berputar dihadapannya. Izuki tetap melolong merdu, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan air liur menetes indah dari sudut bibirnya. Fukui mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya Izuki se _sensitive_ ini. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan tepat saat itu juga Izuki berhenti mendesah.

"Fukui- _kun…"_ Mata Izuki berair dengan wajah memerah sempurna,lelehan air liur kembali menghiasi dagunya membuat Fukui kembali menggila. _'mana mungkin aku berhenti disaat kekasihku seakan minta dipuaskan'_ Fukui tersenyum lembut dan menggigit pipi Izuki pelan. Bibirnya turun dengan pelan, menjilat sejenak bibir bawah Izuki dan kembali menurun hingga sampai pada leher jenjang seputih _porseline_ milik Izuki. Digigitnya pelan dan dihisapnya lembut, mengakibatkan bekas kemerahan dengan bentuk yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh bibirnya sendiri. Jakun Izuki naik turun seakan menggoda untuk ikut dihisap. Dengan pelan Fukui menjilat jakun Izuki tanpa dikomando Izuki mengeluarkan desahan _erotis_ nya lagi.

" _nghh.. ah..ahn..emmh! Fu-ah Kui-hmm…kuun-ah."_ Fukui kembali diracuni otaknya , mendengar desahan Izuki yang melantunkan namanya membuat Otak Fukui Blank. Semua rumus Fisika dan hafalan _tense_ yang ia hafalkan meleleh entah kemana.

Digigit dan dihisapnya pelan jakun Izuki kali ini tangan _nakal_ nya kembali menggerayangi tonjolan mungil didada Izuki dan memilin pelan.

"Fukui- _kun dame ah- dayo… dame-ah dame…"_

Bibir Fukui turun kearah _persimpangan_ leher dan bahu mengigitnya pelan membuat Izuki semakin mendesah hebat. Mulut basahnya mulai berjalan kembali karah dada bidang kekasihnya dan mengisap _choco chips_ kecil didada rata Izuki.

" _aww.. shitt Fukui-kun Lick me more"_ Ini yang Fukui tunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Desahan _erotis_ berbahasa inggris yang Izuki lantunkan disaat dirinya hampir mencapai klimaks. _Permainan_ kembali dilakukan Fukui saat ini tangan kekarnya merayap kearah _bawah_ dimana bagian tengah selangkangan kekasihnya sudah mengeras dan mencuat seakan ingin bebas. Fukui menyeringai senang ternyata _permainannya_ mampu membuat Izuki sangat terangsang. Dipijatnya pelan _junior_ Izuki yang mengeras sambil tetap menyesap _puting_ Izuki nikmat.

" _ahh…ahh…Fukui-kun give me more"_ Izuki meracau sambil menjambak rambut jabrik pemuda didepannya. " _suck me,please. Lick me more.."_ air liur kembali menetes menghiasi dagu izuki yang lancip membuat kesan seksi tersendiri bagi Fukui yang menyaksikan wajah sang kekasih tampak sangat menggoda dan sangat terangsang. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia _memakan_ Izuki diatas meja ini. Peduli setan ada orang yang melihatnya, Fukui hanya ingin menyejukkan pikirannya dan izuki lah jawabannya.

Fukui melepas celana Izuki dan membelai pelan _adik_ Izuki yang terlihat sangat menonjol seakan minta dibebaskan dari siksaan _manis_ yang menderanya. Ditariknya pelan _boxer_ mini milik Izuki, dan tampaklah tonjolan lonjong salah satu mainan kesukaanya. Dipijatnya pelan _mainan_ itu, Izuki mendesah heboh disertai ceracauan berbahasa campur aduk yang ia dendangkan bahkan tak jarang puisi serta pantun garing ia lantunkan saat jemari dan mulut Fukui tengah _menggarap_ tubuh rampingnya.

" _unghhh….shitt..fuck me Izuki."_ Fukui tersiksa dilepasnya cepat celana jeans miliknya. Susah? Jelas susah melihat ada _benda keramat_ yang mencuat dan menghalangi arah turunnya celana. Fukui mendesah saat tangan Izuki mulai membantunya melepas celana. Celana Fukui turun hingga lutut dengan tangan mahir Izuki mulai memijat pelan _adik_ sang seme. Kini terbalik, Fukui meracau, mendesah, meraung, melolong. Jemari letik milik Izuki membuka kemejanya hingga lepas, menggesek-gesekkan pipinya kedada bidang Fukui dan menjilat pelan _choco chips_ milik Fukui.

" _unghh…ah..ah..Izuki kau hebat. Nghh…ahh…"_ Fukui meracau. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, seluruh tulang dan persendiannya seakan rontok secara tiba-tiba. Fukui bersandar pada meja dibelakangnya membiarkan Izuki masih dengan nikmat _bermain_ dengan tubuh _sexy_ nya.

"nee Fukui- _kun_ .. jadi disini siapa semenya?" Izuki bertanya tepat dilubang telinga milik Fukui, membuatnya kembali merinding dan gelora sebagai seme sejati pun bangkit . Fukui menggendong Izuki dan mendudukkan Izuki diatas pangkuannya, sedangkan dirinya duduk diatas meja tepat dibelakangnya.

"ehhhh Fukui- _kun_.. eh.. Ngh,.. kita mau ap-.." Ucapan izuki terpotong begitu saja saat bibir seduktif itu kembali meraup bibirnya. Menggigitnya pelan dan kembali menginvasi dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi mulutnya.

" _nghh… Fukui…Nghh,,ah! Ah! Ah! ..-kun.."_ Izuki kembali mendesah gila. Membiarkan _miliknya_ kembali diremas oleh Fukui.

Bibir _sexy_ milik Fukui kembali marayap menuju leher izuki, menambah beberapa _kissmark_ disana yang menandakan Izuki hanya miliknya seorang dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain dia. Tangannya yang bebas memilin puting kekasihnya lagi. Membuat Izuki kembali mendesah dalam kecupannya yang memabukkan dan panas. Fukui melepas ciumannya dan memandang wajah Izuki, tampak manis dan _sexy_. Dengan muka semerah sosis Izuki mendongak dan tersenyum lembut kearah Fukui.

" _Fukui-kun…"_ Mata elang pemuda itu berkaca-kaca menampakkan kabut nafsu yang tengah menggerayangi pupil matanya. Izuki menggerakkan badanya seduktif, menggesekkan _milik_ mereka berdua dengan lembut. Fukui melotot kaget _sejak kapan Izukinya yang manis akan segencar ini saat bercinta._ "Fukui- _kun…. Hayakuu ah…Nghh-Hayaku Ngh….ah! ah! Nee.."_ Izuki mendesah heboh membuat _milik_ Fukui berdiri kokoh. Dengan sigap dia membalikkan badan Izuki dan menepuk pelan pipi bokong kekasihnya yang sangat kenyal dan terlihat menarik itu.

"Izuki jilat jari-jariku…" perintah Fukui sambil menyodorkan jari jemarinya yang panjang dan letik. Izuki manjilatinya dengan nikmat, menyebabkan saliva basah membanjiri jari Fukui dengan segera. Lidahnya menari-nari cantik bagai lidah seorang bayi yang tengah menyesap _puting_ ibunya. Melihat pemandangan indah itu Fukui meremas _adik_ Izuki dengan gemas menggunakan tangannya yang bebas. " _ah! Ah!... Nghh… Ikkeh..Ikkeh *_ kok jadi gini sih?*" izuki melolong keras kali ini membuat Fukui kelabakan dan segera membungkam mulut berisik kekasihnya dengan lumatan lembut dari bibir seduktifnya.

Tangan Fukui yang basah mulai membuka lebar pantat kekasihnya dan memasukkan 2 jemarinya ketengah cincin kemerahan yang sempit.

"AHHH…!" Fukui menusuk-nusukkan jarinya dalam tempo sedang Izuki terdorong pelan dan kembali mendesah. Fukui mempercepat temponya dan kali ini membuat Izuki berteriak kesakitan.

"maaf Shun…" Fukui menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membelai wajah Shun- _nya_ dengan lembut. Mengusap beberapa tetes air mata yang jatuh dipelupuk matanya. Izuki tersenyum kecut "aku hanya belum terbiasa Fukui- _kun_.. kita belum melakukan ini selama 3 bulan kan? _Hayakuu nee…_ " Izuki kembali mendesah kali ini terdengar merdu. Fukui tersenyum dan segera beranjak untuk keposisinya sebagai seme. Fukui mengatur posisi _juniornya_ sejajar dengan lubang sacral milik Izuki dengan sekali sentakan, _setengah miliknya_ sudah menancap bebas dilubang Izuki dan dengan segera menyebabkan Izuki klimaks diatas meja.

"hah…hah…hah…hhaaahh…" Izuki mendesah panjang dan lemas seketika.

"ohh Shun.. ayolah aku belum mancapainya" Fukui memeluk punggung Izuki dan mengecupnya pelan , memberi _kissmark_ tebal diatasnya. Izuki bangkit dan membuka kakinya selebar mungkin.

"aku mulai Shun.." Fukui menyentakkan kembali pinggulnya dengan keras membuat meja yang mereka gunakan _bergumul_ berderit kencang. Izuki tersentak dan merintih kesakitan. Fukui mengelus pipinya lembut dan kembali mendorong pinggulnya hingga _adiknya_ tertanam secara sempurna di _lubang_ Izuki. " _Nghh…ah ! ah! …"_ Fukui memompa dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan irama sedang Izuki masih mendesah merdu menjadikan suaranya bagaikan nyanyian bidadari surga ditelinga Fukui.

" _ahh… Ngh… ah…Nghhh…Da-dame Ngh…. Fukui..Ngh –kun… "_

" _ahhhh… Shunn… kau sejuk sekalllliiii.."_

" _Fukui- ah..Ngh..-kun …ah.. ga .. su-Ngh.. Su-suki ah.."_

"AHHH…" dengan erangan keras akhirnya Fukui mencapai puncak. Dia semprotkan _cairan cintanya_ ke'dalam' Izuki.

"Fukuiiii- _kunnnnn….."_ Izuki ikut klimaks yang kedua kalinya. Menyemprotkan _cairan kental_ itu diatas meja.

"hosh…hosh…hosh…hosh." Nafas keduanya tersenggal-senggal. Fukui menarik _tissue_ disebelahnya dan melap 'bekas' cairan milik Izuki hingga bersih. Secara pelan ia mencabut _kejantanannya_ dari _lubang_ Izuki dan mengusap sisa klimaksnya. Izuki terkulai lemas, dengan penuh sayang Fukui mengangkat tubuh lemah Izuki dan membersihkan _adik_ Izuki sambil sesekali meremasnya pelan.

"Terima kasih Izuki, aku sudah cukup _sejuk_ …" Fukui tersenyum dan mencium kembali bibir Izuki yang basah dan bengkak. Melumatnya lembut saakan menyalurkan rasa sayang yang ia miliki pada pemuda _manis_ didepannya ini.

" _Doita_ Fukui- _kun.._ aku kan kekasihmu." Izuki tersenyum manis dan membelai pipi Fukui yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum tampan khusus untuk kekasihnya.

Mereka berbenah dan membersihkan sisa-sisa perbuatan (?) mereka dan bersiap-siap akan pulang.

"Fukui- _kun_ tidak pinjam buku?"

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi kerumah Liu untuk meminjam catatan." Fukui menjawab sambil menuju petugas perpustakaan wanita yang tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka.

"Terima kasih. Datang lagi yaa…" Sapa Pustakawati itu lembut. Suaranya terdengar aneh dan cempreng dia menyapa masih dengan membelakangi mereka. Izuki dan Fukui tersenyum sambil keluar dari pintu.

 _ **~owari~**_

"ehhh… sejak kapan perpustakaannya tutup? Bukankah perpustakaan kota tutup pukul 4 sore?" Fukui mengernyit heran menatap papan "CLOSED" didepan pintu perpustakaan yang _baru saja_ mereka keluar.

"sekarang masih pukul 2 deh." Izuki menggeleng pelan memikirkan betapa cerobohnya petugas perpustakaan itu. Mereka mengangkat bahu bersama, dan kembali berjalan menuju kerumah Liu Wei sahabat Fukui.

Sementara itu…..

"gueee dapett.. guee dapettt… gue rekam.. gue dapett.." seorang cewek berambut gelap sepinggang sedang berteriak-teriak gaje didalam perpustakaan.

"untuuungg bangettt gue tutup nih perpustakaan.. wuihhh HOT bangettt…" srooootttt….. sumpalan tisu yang ia pasang melorot berganti dengan terjunan air berwarna merah. Guee gak tahann.. gak tahan *si wanita dikemplang author*

"lu ada rekamannya? Saya minta donk." Author pasang mata sparkling-sparkling sampai silau.

"kita lihat bareng-bareng" Ujar si 'cewek berambut gelap sepinggang'. Author nyengir setan.

 _ **FIN.**_ _Dengan nistanya._

 **Aduhhhh apa iniiii? *sembunyi dibalik jersey murasakibara***

 **Maaf … update telat. Oh iya ini ff Request dari author ber-PN Ritsuko Dina 10 *aslinya dia udah ganti nama sih, cuman saya lupa T.T ***

 **Dan jugaaaaa ff ini khusus buat anda PsychoLove 10 *baru inget* buat reader tachi juga sih semoga suka yak..**

 **BTW buat PN Fifi9G nih udah jadi rate M nya, tolong kalo mimisan disumpel yak :v**

 **Sekalian temen saya minta rate M dan Ritsuko-san minta rate M juga** ***ga modal lu***

 **Saat klimaksnya saya bingung sekali dengan posisinya '-' padahal mah udah ber 'fantasi' ria. Ada insiden pulak, tangan kanan saya gak bisa buat ngetik karena terluka jadi saya ngetik pake tangan kiri, maaf kalo banyak typo -_-! Hehehe.. *alesan lu***

 **Review, Fav, Follow ditunggu selalu ^^**

 **Kalo mau request ff PM aja, saya juga sekalian Request juga :v *ditendang***

 **Salam** _ **tee-hee**_ ***Shizuka-kun***


End file.
